Blade fuses have been broadly accepted for use in vehicle electrical systems. Blade fuses generally include a pair of parallel blades which are partially retained within a plastic fuse body so that a portion of each blade extends from the fuse body. The portions of the blade extending from the fuse body are designed to be received in a fuse block. The fuse block is typically located in the glove box, under the hood or in another readily accessible location.
Automotive aftermarket electronic devices such as alarm systems, CD changers, navigation systems, keyless entry systems, cell phones and audio devices are frequently designed to be powered by the vehicle electrical system. Professional installers and consumers are understandably hesitant to cut the wires of a vehicle to tap into the vehicle's electrical system. In many instances, it is difficult to run wires to tap the battery directly.
Various devices have been developed to tap into the vehicle electrical system using the blade fuses. One example of a blade fuse power tap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,767 which discloses a connector for tapping power from a flat blade miniature plug-in fuse including a clamp that is adapted to engage the top portion of a fuse. The device includes a screw used to provide an electrical connection to the fuse and also connect the clamp to the top portion of the fuse. One problem which this device is that it extends considerably above the top of the fuse and may interfere with closing a fuse block cover. In addition, the device requires dexterity in assembling the clamp and screw to the blade fuse.
Another example of an electrical terminal for a bladed fuse is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,248 which discloses an electrical connector for connecting an automotive fuse to another circuit member. This device does not provide a secure locking arrangement and may also suffer from a disadvantage in that if there is any oxidization between the contact blade and the U-shaped contact structures, the electrical connection may be adversely affected.
Another example of a blade terminal tap fuse is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,050 which discloses a miniature fuse which includes an extended blade element provided on one blade of the fuse which extends through the upper portion of the body of the fuse. Following this approach, the fuse provided by the vehicle manufacturer must be discarded and replaced by the blade terminal tap fuse. An installer must maintain an inventory of tap fuses which correspond to the proper ampere rating fuses to be replaced.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems and others as will become apparent to one of skill in the art in view of the following summary and description of the invention.